


My Girlfriend, the Banshee

by HappilyShanghaied



Series: Tumblr Shits and Giggles [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jackson is P-whipped, Lydia abusing her banshee powers, Lydia is a banshee, Pack Bonding, everybody forced to sit through the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia (ab)uses her loud banshee scream to get what she wants.<br/>Ficlet inspired by a fan exchange with alan713ch in the comments section of my fic  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/904784/chapters/1750195">"Once Bitten, Twice Shy".</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girlfriend, the Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual writing style - just playing around with plot a'la Tumblr.

 

**AU - Premiere episode, S3B**

(Jackson returns to Beacon Hills, and has trouble adjusting to his girlfriend being a banshee) 

Having just discovered she is a banshee, Lydia is drunk on her own power, using her SCREAM to get her boyfriend to bend to her will. Jackson doesn’t want to stop to pick up a bottle of Advil for her on his way over to her house. He claims he can ‘fuck the headache out of’ her. Lydia screams into the phone until he agrees to do it. This is how it’s been going with everything. And with Jackson’s sensitive werewolf hearing, he’s in a living hell. But he really missed her while he was in London, so he’s resigned to put up with the shrieking.

That doesn’t stop him complaining to anybody who will listen about how his girlfriend is always screaming. Like, he forgets to replace the roll of toilet paper once and when she complains, he’s all ‘Can you ever stop being such a banshee?’ Then she says something about him not minding her screaming when they’re in bed, and in response, he says he’d trade sex for some peace and quiet.

Lydia holds out in the bedroom, refusing to have sex with him. To make things right, Jackson ends up driving around until he finds a Redbox machine, and then skulks back home with a blu-ray copy of ‘The Notebook’ tucked under his arm as a peace offering.

While he’s out, Lydia texts Allison to complain about what a douchebag Jackson is being, and then asks her what she’s doing. Allison is is in the park, she spent the day doing target practice - shooting apples off of Scott’s head - while occasionally taking breaks so they could gaze longingly into each other’s eyes.

Lydia tells her to get her ass over to her house, knowing that having Scott and Allison over for an impromptu double-date will piss Jackson off to no end. Revenge!

Stiles calls Scott at that moment, who misunderstands Allison, and invites him along. Stiles smirks and then texts the entire pack. Of course he does. He doesn’t want to be the 5th wheel, but he sure as hell isn’t going to pass up movie night. He doesn’t have plans (as usual) and Lydia’s house always has the best snacks!

Everybody ends up holed up at Lydia’s for some pack bonding. Jackson is miserable – he just wanted to get laid and now he has the entire pack crashing his date. 

Lydia is bawling her eyes out. Her hands are clasped in a sweaty grip with Isaac’s, who is similarly weeping. He wants to eat ice cream with somebody special while casually strolling, too! When is it Isaac’s turn? His eyes scan the room for both Allison and Scott.

Derek, is sitting in the back of the room and surreptitiously wiping one lone tear from his eye. He knows pain!

Stiles, now hopped up on red bull and red vines, keeps throwing popcorn at Derek, asking him what’s wrong (after being the only one to notice his eyes are watery). Derek just tells him he’s allergic to bad movies. He knows it’s a bad lie, but he’s not good when he’s caught out on the spot. Stiles snags the tissue box from Lydia and tosses it to him. Derek crushes the thing in one hand, like a beer can, and threatens to kick Stiles’s ass if he doesn’t shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

Jackson then throws popcorn at Stiles and announces he’s allergic to losers, which makes Lydia give him ‘the look’. 

Allison and Scott don’t notice, because they’re too busy comparing their love to the couple in the movie in between kisses.

Cora shoots them all the side-eye and then does another shot of bourbon to drown her pain.

Nobody invited Peter.

Follow me on Tumblr: [Happily Shanghaied](http://happilyshaghaied.tumblr.com)


End file.
